


blossom

by lililiyabbay13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililiyabbay13/pseuds/lililiyabbay13
Summary: 淨八/偽現實向/一發車/OOCOOCOOC/
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 9





	blossom

**Author's Note:**

> 淨八/  
> 偽現實向/  
> 一發車/  
> OOCOOCOOC/

事情怎麼會變成現在這樣？

當身上的戀人汗珠凝結，沿著他完美的下顎線滴落在自己光裸的肌膚上時，徐明浩正被吻得恍惚，卻又忽然抽離出一絲理智，試圖剖析事態是如何發展到這地步的。  
「淨漢哥……」他小聲呼喊，然而從自己口裡發出的聲音卻帶著陌生的味道，嘶啞綿軟，彷彿還添上了邀請的意味。  
尹淨漢看自己的小男友呼喚自己後兀自瞪大一雙眼睛，眸裡仍是霧氣，困惑又害羞，不禁俯下臉輕咬他的唇瓣，徐明浩的唇如隨時節更迭愈發濃豔的櫻，眼角兩頰亦浮上緋色，他的髮色在前段日子染深了，襯得他一身皮膚更白，白得讓尹淨漢想起戀人下筆前的畫布，只會讓他興奮得想將這個人都染上自己的顏色。

只不過……尹淨漢瞇起眼，手指滑過他修長的頸項，肩膀，到胸口，最後停留在腰側，盛開的重瓣木槿。徐明浩上身未著片縷的身上布滿品種各異，盛開的花木，徐明浩的身體很美，纖細而柔韌，紋身使這個還依稀帶著少年模樣的男人驀地竄改了畫風，畫布已不再雪白，而是一幅完全綻放的繁花水墨畫，惑人妖冶。  
「居然讓別人碰你。」  
「必須懲罰才行呢。」  
指甲搔刮起他腰間的木槿，尹淨漢習慣將指尖修得圓潤，但在微微用力下徐明浩側腰的肌膚仍泛上粉色，淺緋的瓣染上紅艷，這紋身貼紙的品質倒很好，絲毫沒被掀起。  
徐明浩急了，「我、我本來說要自己貼的，是因為自己貼怎麼都貼不好……」  
「造型師替你貼到這裡了？」他瞇細了眼，放棄將紋身摳掉，手從腰遊走到他胸口的牡丹富貴花。「還有這裡？」

他吞吞吐吐，不確定答案是會讓小心眼的戀人消火還是更生氣，但還是小聲說了，「給造型師姊姊貼也不太好意思，俊輝，俊哥就說要幫她。」  
小心翼翼地抬眸，果不其然見到尹淨漢面無表情，徐明浩慌忙抱住他，「淨漢哥，是因為拍攝嘛，你不要生氣……」

「我知道，是因為工作啊……」他順了順他躺亂的髮，扳過他小小的臉，與徐明浩額頭相抵，鼻尖湊著鼻尖。  
「只是明浩啊，我控制不住。」  
「你知道吧，我就是那麼喜歡你，想把你裝進玻璃瓶裡裝起來隨身攜帶，就放在我身上。」  
「就只在我身邊，就只看著我，不行嗎？」

徐明浩屏息聽尹淨漢輕聲嘆息，兩人靠得那麼近，明明已經那麼近了，這人卻還是會不安嗎？但為什麼呢？知道戀人會因為自己而不安疑慮，心底深處卻有種隱密難言的欣喜，他的心跳雀躍搏動，雙手抱住尹淨漢的後腦杓，吻他的髮。  
「可是，我都是你的啊。」  
「整個人都是。」  
「都是我的？」  
看戀人愣住般回問，徐明浩一只手推開他，另一只手，指尖沿脖頸蔓延的藤蔓，到肩上散落的梅，滑落至胸前開得繁盛的牡丹。  
「這個，本來就是要給你的。」

雖然跟計劃中不太一樣，他向來獨佔欲強盛的戀人看到果然先大發雷霆，但事實上，他拍攝完畫報後沒馬上洗掉，本來就是想給尹淨漢看的。  
也許，大概，也有那麼點，不單只是看的意思。

徐明浩咬住下唇，右手也伸去點他的唇瓣。  
「我也，想要你啊。」

尹淨漢怔征地將他手指含住，酥麻感令徐明浩低聲嚶嚀，男孩帶著媚意的聲音勾回他的意識，他抓住他手掌，開始細細舔舐，從指縫到指梢，最後的吻落在無名指。  
「這是不能收回的邀請函哦。」他抵著他的嘴唇說，「我不會停下來，求我也沒有用。」  
「唔。」徐明浩瞪他，幫他解開襯衫的鈕扣，「我才不會。」  
徐明浩原本懸空的上半身猛然被推回床上，尹淨漢居高俯視他，自己單手解開釦子，朝發懵的小男友歪了歪頭，勾起弧度優美的嘴角。  
「記住你說的話。」

他後悔了。  
光是擴張就令徐明浩難受得要死，他自己看過影片做功課，將手指用潤滑意沾濕放進後穴，沒覺得舒服，但也沒到特別難受，就是怪異的鼓脹。可是尹淨漢不知怎麼地，或許是他意識過剩，那人伸進體內的手指彷彿有自己的思想似的，清楚知道自己該執行什麼任務，或迴旋或搔刮或戳刺，他按壓的每個點都連結他的感官神經，徐明浩只能後仰著頸喘息，下半身也有了反應，正抵在兩人之間，相較下尹淨漢除了拖掉襯衫，今天的牛仔褲還好好穿著，連皮帶都沒解開。  
徐明浩的手摸過去要幫他解皮帶，卻被尹淨漢挪開。  
「這樣、太不公平了。」  
無視戀人的抗議，尹淨漢增加侵入的手指，無意外地又引起徐明浩又一陣震顫與呻吟，看那人眼角生理性的淚花欲墜未墜，白皙身軀遍地繁花盛開，他眸色漸深，面上卻絲毫不顯。「我改變主意了。」  
「什、麼？」  
「我要你哭著求我。」  
太過惡劣的話語不是徐明浩屏住呼吸的主因，而是尹淨漢握住他陰莖的手，他的手是溫熱的，但溫度差還是讓徐明浩縮起小腿，他推拒起他的手，他知道接下來要迎接的是什麼，他只是害怕，未知讓他退縮，但自尊仍讓他遲遲無法吐出求饒的話語。  
「我才不會。」  
「你會哦。」他撫弄遠比主人對快感更誠實的器官，以充滿愛意的，對待珍寶的方式，甚至湊上唇輕柔舔吻。  
「因為你也渴望我。就像我渴望明浩一樣。」

雖然今天來找尹淨漢之前他已經替自己清潔過，但目睹戀人為自己口交的畫面畢竟對性愛初心者來說還是太過衝擊，他想推開他的臉，手卻已經使不上力。  
「不能說給我聽嗎？」他也不堅持，湊近徐明浩耳畔低語，左手卻更專注於愛撫他愈發興奮的陰莖，下體的刺激已讓後者無法充分思考，他搖擺了頭，試圖使紊亂的思緒稍微清晰，卻只能感受到尹淨漢掏弄的動作，與在後穴裡作亂的兩指。  
他把食指也擠入，擴增為三指，行動也更為劇烈，搜索後尹淨漢終於觸及到那個讓徐明浩不自覺嗚咽出聲的那個點，電流從點竄流至全身，他蜷曲起腳指，雙腿不自覺夾緊身上的戀人。  
「唔、我明明……剛才說了。」他聲音裡帶著哭音，半是生理反應半是真的委屈。  
「說了…想要你。」  
「想要我，然後呢？」他感受左手掌包裹的戀人下身，在徐明浩即將到達顛峰時牢牢握住頂端，用拇指摩擦鈴口，並抽出埋於後穴的右手指，看因為動作被翻攪出的嫩肉及兀自收縮的穴口恍若依依不捨，唇邊揚起笑。  
「想要我做什麼，想要我給你什麼，告訴我。」

驀然抽離已經習慣異物存在的後穴對他此刻感官都被放大的身體狀態來說太過刺激，徐明浩無意識渙散了瞳孔，只是將臉朝向他，淚珠終於超載可承受的重量，滑落他眼角的淚痣。  
「給我？」  
他眨眨沾上水珠的睫毛，視域一片模糊，耳邊只有戀人甜美的蠱惑。  
「嗚、難受，好難受，想要出來，淨漢哥……」  
「那告訴我。」他舔過牡丹花艷紅的瓣，到徐明浩胸前的突起，兩粒紅點在奼紫嫣紅間巍然挺立，如同繁花結的果，勾引有心人惦記採擷。尹淨漢俯首含住以舌尖逗弄，進而蓄意啃咬戀人的敏感點，徐明浩承受不了異樣的疼痛與快感，身下的鼓脹與空虛並襲，他終於哭出來，嘴上卻仍倔強。  
「我不要！」  
「我，討厭、你。」他掉著眼淚，整個人哭得一顫一顫，「最討厭你。」

尹淨漢瞇起眼，抬過哭個不停的小男友下頷就是一陣深吻，他強迫徐明浩與他唇舌交纏，奪去他所有呼吸，另一邊不讓戀人釋放的手鬆開了桎梏，反而又開始撫弄，沒多久被動承受親吻的男孩子輕聲哀鳴起來，掌裡的柱體抖了抖，射出白濁的精液。  
「這樣也討厭嗎？」  
射精後徐明浩整個人陷入放電後的空白狀態，他只能看著戀人低頭去看自己沾染上的東西，然後伸出舌去舔手背上混濁的液體，這煽情的畫面使他像被按下了開關猛地清醒過來，握住尹淨漢泥濘不堪的，他最喜歡的，戀人形狀完美五指纖長的手掌。  
「你不要……」  
他搶過他的話，「被你討厭也沒關係。」  
男人像自言自語般咕噥著，他撐起分跨徐明浩腰側的大腿，開始解自己的皮帶，「我已經是沒辦法停止的程度了。」  
「如果你能和我愛你一樣愛我就好了。」

這個人真的是……徐明浩不禁咬牙，他坐起推開他，尹淨漢反應不及，整個人往後仰倒，幸好床還算大，他的頭抵著床尾沒摔下去。  
現在的姿勢正與先前調換，徐明浩坐在他身上，臉上淚痕還在，卻是發怒的模樣。

「你就是性格惡劣、嘴巴壞、愛吃醋、言不由心。」  
「但我愛你。」他捏住戀人臉頰，懲罰性地往兩側拉扯，「所以你不要再擅自，說那些有的沒有的廢話。」  
「我才不要求你。」他說，命令語氣的祈使句。  
「你，進來。」

徐明浩知道他的衝動總有一天會害死他。  
而那大概就是今天。

在他第三次射精時只吐出了稀白的液體，而尹淨漢仍尚未達到高潮，他做愛的風格就和他性子一樣愛磋磨人，尹淨漢終於還是成功讓剛才還氣勢洶洶的小戀人開口求饒。  
他故意頂弄他最敏感的前列腺，看徐明浩又開始哭，終於真心誠意地說了一句對不起。  
「但就算這樣，你也愛我，對吧？」

徐明浩紅著眼瞪他，尹淨漢凝視他的戀人，臉上身上都紅，彷若種植百花的園裡迎來春色，花團錦簇間相互爭奇鬥艷，而錯落的吻痕是蝶影。  
他終於擁有了他。  
徐明浩畢竟不是背後長著翅膀的小精靈，無法被他收藏到小玻璃瓶放進口袋，但他能親吻擁抱他，在他身上寫下自己的名字，聽他喊自己的名字，說，我就是你的啊。  
他在他體內釋放，又引發他新一波高潮，徐明浩氤氳著眼卻張開雙臂抱住他，尹淨漢意會，深深擁抱屬於他的男孩，吻他汗濕的髮梢與臉頰。

擁抱的話，要回抱，這是規則。  
他聽見男孩子軟軟的聲音。  
還有，永遠不要質疑徐明浩愛尹淨漢這件事。


End file.
